The present invention relates to roof ventilating devices and, in particular, the present invention relates to roof ventilating devices made of corrugated materials used to ventilate roofs with metal ridge caps.
Insufficient roof ventilation can result in a prolonged interface between still moist air and a colder surface. Moisture condensation on the colder surface occurs when these conditions are present. The condensed moisture often spots and damages ceilings. In more severe cases, structural members such as rafters, truss chords, joists and studs are continually damp and become unsound. Buildings with insufficiently ventilated roofs also tend to be warmer in summer months due to the presence of solar-heated air trapped within. Because of the heat retained by inadequately ventilated roofs, these buildings are more expensive to maintain at comfortable temperatures than if these roofs were adequately ventilated. However, when adequate ventilation occurs, air is kept in motion by being circulated from outside the roof, through the attic, and out through vents often placed at or near the roof ridge. Such ventilation is continually necessary in order to prevent accumulation of hot air or condensed moisture.
Various products have been developed to provide forms of ventilation. These products either provide separate ventilation structures or are themselves building materials with ventilating properties.
A vent which is disposable on a roof is provided. The vent is disposable proximate an edge of a gap formed proximate the roof peak. The vent may include one or more vent layers. Each vent layer may include a generally planar first ply and a second ply. The first and second plies are joined to define a multiplicity of air passages which enable air (or fluid) exchange between interior and exterior portions of the roof. The vent may be conformed to be disposable between an upper roof member or ridge cap and a lower roof member, the upper roof member overlaying the lower roof member when the upper roof member is in place. Exemplary second plies are convoluted or may include a multiplicity of cross-members extending between the first plies. The vent may further include means for adhering the vent to the roof when the vent is installed thereon. The adhering means may include an adhesive and the adhesive may be covered by a protective strip before the vent is installed. The vent may further include means for folding the vent. The folding means may include a flexible member hingably joining a pair of vent sections. The folding means may also include a hinge defined by an intact first ply, other first plies (if present) and the second ply being severed to further define the hinge. The folding means may be further defined by a fold extending generally transversely to a longitudinal axis of the vent. The vent may include one or more layers. If a plurality of layers are present, the layers may be fastened together in a generally stacked relationship.
There is also provided a vent operably disposable on a roof between an upper roof member and a generally planar lower roof member. The vent may include at least one generally planar first ply, at least one second ply, and means for air exchange between the interior and exterior of the roof. The air exchange means may be at least partially defined by a cooperation between the first and second plies. The air exchange means enables fluid exchange between the interior and the exterior of the roof. The vent may be conformed to be disposable between the upper roof member and the lower roof member.
There is also provided a method of installing a vent on a roof, the roof with a gap defined proximate the peak of the roof. The method may comprise the steps of providing the vent; and placing the vent along the gap. The provided vent may include a generally planar first ply and a second ply, the first and second plies joined to define a multiplicity of air passages enabling air exchange between interior and exterior portions of the roof. If more than a single vent layer is present, adjacent pairs of layers may be hingably connected. The vent may be conformed to be disposable between an upper roof member and a lower roof member underlying the upper roof member. The method may further include the step of placing the upper roof member over the placed vent. The vent may further include an adhesive on an exterior vent surface. If the vent includes the adhesive, the method may further include the step of placing the vent such that the adhesive will contact the upper roof member or the lower roof member. The vent may further include a protective member or strip disposed over the adhesive. If the vent includes a protective member or strip, the method may include the step of removing the protective member from the adhesive prior to placing the vent on the roof. The method may further include the step of disposing a closure strip between the vent and the lower roof member.